1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method of the same and more particularly to a memory device and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are used in storage elements for many products such as MP3 players, digital cameras, computer files, etc. As the application increases, the demand for the memory device focuses on small size and large memory capacity. For satisfying the requirement, a memory having a high element density is need.
Designers have developed a method for improving a memory device density, using 3D stack memory device so as to increase a memory capacity and a cost per cell. However, the scaling limitation of a memory cell size of this kind of the memory device is still bigger than 50 nm. It is not easy to breakthrough the limitation.